2 Rangers, a Robber, and Romance
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Kira is in Ocean Bluff visiting relatives when she is caught in the situation of being robbed. Who will be her rescuer? AntiTrent. Oneshot. Don't ask me where I got the couple for this story, because I have no idea. Please review! ;D


2 Rangers, a Robber, and Romance

Kira Ford quickly walked out of the pink-colored house with a huge grin across her face. She was so happy to get out of her Grandparents' house. She loved them with every ounce of her heart, but they could get rather boring and annoying. Grandpa Joe kept telling her about how he was in one of the old wars (she didn't know which one since she paid little attention). She used to be fascinated with Grandpa Joe's old war stories when she was little, now it was just boring, and a little gross since his false teeth almost always fell out while he spat on about his buds in the war. Grandma Lucy always asked about Kira's love life, asking how Trent was, even though her Grandmother knew well enough that she and Trent had broken up. Every time Grandma Lucy talked about him, Kira would say she and he had broken up, but then that would lead to Grandma Lucy asking if she had found anyone new, and then the questions just poured from the old woman's mouth. It was such a great feeling Kira felt after leaving their house.

Kira especially loved the air in Ocean Bluff. Sometimes Kira loved that her grandparents had moved to such a beautiful place, and other times she hated the long drive up here to meet up with them. Her car was parked on another street a little ways down. She parked far because she liked walking through Ocean Bluff.

Ocean Bluff had reminded her of her Ranger days as well. Now that there were Rangers in Ocean Bluff, and she was in Ocean Bluff, good and bad memories flooded back. _Dr. O, Ethan, Conner, cool powers, knowledge of saving lives, _all of these things good memories. The bad; _TRENT!, super-tight spandex, keeping identity secret, fighting off tough baddies, Dr. O's science class._

Kira walked down the street, wondering where everyone was. She sighed. Who cared? The only thing she cared about was getting out of that house. She looked at herself for a moment. She remembered at how her grandmother kept talking about her clothes; a yellow skirt, a yellow T-shirt, some boots. She said her granddaughter looked like a lemon! This statement hit her hard. So what? Yellow was her favorite color, and that was her Ranger color. Come to think of it, all the Rangers she has ever met have worn the same colors as their suits. She wondered why, when she stopped dead in her tracks. The noise that stopped her was a noise she had never heard before except on the television.

It was the sound of a gun being cocked. She then felt the gun press into her dirty blonde hair and to the back of her head.

"Give me all your money!" a gruff voice growled.

Kira could jump away and Ptera Scream this jackass to Hong Kong, but would surely get a bullet in her anatomy somewhere. She didn't want that, but then again, who the hell would?

"I-I-I don't h-have a lot," Kira warned as she pulled out her eighteen dollars.

The thief snatched the money from her hands. "What?! This is it?!"

Kira felt the gun press harder into her head. _Oh God, he's going to shoot me! _she cried panicky in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the cruel world that had left her dead when she died. She inhaled deeply. At least her last breath would be this great air of Ocean Bluff…

"Back off!" a different voice shouted.

Kira opened her eyes as she felt the gun in her head disappear. She turned and saw a man beating the living crap out of her thief. The man kicked the thief in the face, punched him in the gut causing him to double over, then finally he kicked the back of the thief's legs making him fall hard on his back. All the while, Kira couldn't help but smile and stare at the man's butt.

The man took her money, then flipped the thief onto the concrete. He turned to Kira. "Here's your money." He handed it to the former yellow ranger.

Kira smiled. "Thank you," she said, obviously flirting.

The man extended a hand. "I'm Casey."

"Kira," she said, taking the hand.

Kira almost drooled over the man's features. Brown eyes, brown hair, strong, manly, HOTTIE!!

Casey's two friends, Theo and Lily watched as they continued to converse.

"So, how should I repay you?" Kira asked him, hoping he'd ask her out, even though they'd just met.

"No, please, it's okay." Casey raised his hands, smiling.

"Let me take you out for coffee," Kira insisted her hot hero.

Casey smiled at her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He just couldn't say no. "Sure, when?" he asked.

"How 'bout now?" Kira asked.

"Okay, then, let's go!"

Casey told Theo to call the police while he and Kira went out. Theo agreed.

"Oh, and by the way," Kira whispered into Casey's ear, "the coffee's _on me._" The last two words were said in a low, seductive voice that sent a chill down Casey's spine, but also formed a grin on his face.

_I'll think I'll stay in a Ocean Bluff a while longer, _Kira thought as she and Casey walked off.

X.X.X

Lily watched as the two walked down the street.

She grimaced. _What the hell does she have that I don't?_

The End


End file.
